As a fault of the optical network equipment may be occurred during the operation process, the rapid and effective fault location is very important for the customer and for improving the quality of the equipment. The most conventional fault location method is to inquire the running state of the board and make an alarm. In order to monitor the running state of the board, the support of the network management system is needed; when working abnormally, the board reports the fault to the network management system; then the network management system displays and alarms the maintainer. The relationship between the network management system and the SDH network element is shown by FIG. 1, wherein the SDH network element includes an optical interface board and other boards, and is controlled by a network element control board; the network manager monitors the running state of the SDH network element on a display of a server.
However, the network management system is only responsible for reporting and displaying the alarm of the fault rather than processing and analyzing the fault flexibly. That is to say, the specific fault source cannot be located automatically; the regular fault location steps are to determine gradually by workers and finally determine the fault source point by means of some loopbacks. Such artificial location method not only has slow speed, but sometime is also limited by the network management operating commands. The operable means and methods are limited; in particular, some location methods can only be finished by professionals. Therefore, troubles are made for the in-time fault location. Actually, the diagnosis process of the fault can be completely and automatically finished by the board without the artificial intervention. Here, it is called on-line fault diagnosis system which finishes the gradual fault determination on line through the board software and finally realizes the fault rapid detection and location functions, thereby bringing great convenience for the location of the fault. Besides the fault source point can be detected and located when the fault occurs, another advantage of such system is that the self-detection can be done automatically when the board is idle to detect problems promptly and isolate the fault point, so as to improve the testability and the on-site maintainability of products.
The emphasis of the method and the device for diagnosing the fault of the communication apparatus in relating technologies is to classify the faults, draw an alarm related chart; and finally the artificial operation is needed to analyze and locate the fault based on the contrast of the practical alarm and the alarm related chart.
There is another method for diagnosing a fault of a mobile communication terminal in the relating technologies, the emphasis of which is to record the condition of the occurrence in real time, but finally analyze the fault journal artificially.
There is a further method and device for self-diagnosing a fault in the relating technologies; the diagnosis system thereof needs a great database and a fault correlation analysis module, both of which cannot be integrated with the board software independently. In addition, the implementation is to diagnose the fault of the existing equipment, and such diagnosis has been limited by the alarm output state of the running equipment. If the design of the board has not considered the outputting of enough state information, the use of such method is also limited. Finally, the analysis can be done only when the equipment provide plenty of standard alarm information which has correlation; therefore, the fault location capability is limited.